Delphinium
Delphinium is a Character in the Blue Dragon anime who has served as both an antagonist and protagonist in the series. She is a former spy from Gran Kingdom, who later joined the White Guardians, which she would eventually defect from. Personality Delphinium's personality is difficult to pinpoint, due to her mysterious demeanor, unknown origins, and frequent changing of allegiances. During her first few appearances, she rarely speaks, and projects the image of a ruthless killer, who disposes of those she no longer has any use for, such as Salinas and, to a certain extent, Gilliam. As the series progresses, more of Delphinium begins to show through. In general, she is calm, cool, and collected, able to think clearly regardless of the situation. This was probably best seen when she fought Hildegard, as Delphinium was able to fool Hildegard in believing she was confident, despite knowing that she couldn't actually defeat Hildegard. In addition, Delphinium often taunts and mocks her enemies, seemingly enjoying getting a rise out of them. She does this many times throughout the series, particularly to Shu, Jiro, and General Logi. Delphinium's true loyalties and objectives are left more or less unexplained, as she frequently betrays those who she has aligned with. When she was first introduced, she was working under the direct command of General Logi, whom she appeared to be loyal to. After Logi turned on Gran Kingdom and formed Rosekstan, Delphinium betrayed him and attempted to assassinate him, revealing herself to have actually been serving Nene. Later, she reveals her allegiance to Deathroy after freeing him, and seemingly remains loyal to him for the duration of the series, though her goals remain a mystery. She later joins the White Guardians, seemingly having some past connection with Dr. Tarkovsky, however, she later defects for unclear reasons and leaks information on the White Guardians to Rosekstan. Despite her negative qualities, Delphinium does, on occasion, display some positive traits as well. She seems to, at least to some extent, care about the world and desire to protect it. When Zola unleashes the Darkness upon the world, Delphinium becomes surprisingly emotional, seemingly consumed with the one goal of defeating Zola. This was to such an extent that Delphinium's confrontation with Zola became the only known occasion where Delphinium lost her cool and acted solely on impulse and emotion, allowing Zola to easily defeat her. Delphinium also showed some level of care for Jiro, repeatedly sparing his life despite his frequent attempts to kill her. After having Noi reawaken Chimera, Delphinium chose to hold true to her word an release Bouquet because the alternative would require her to kill Jiro. When Jiro was following her when she was first joining the White Guardians, Delphinium drove him off and gave him what appeared to be a genuine warning not to go any further because of the danger. When she finally arrived at the Legion's stronghold, Delphinium immediately saved Jiro's life and jumped into action alongside him. Biography Background Almost all of Delphinium's background remains unknown. At some point in her life, Delphinium gained an artificial shadow and became a spy for Gran Kingdom. Eventually she was placed under the direct command of General Logi and partnered with Salinas in Jibral City, where they were to sabotage vital equipment and acquire the Extra Seven. Season 1 After Salinas is imprisoned, Delphinium retreats to the outskirts of the city, where she observes Lt. Dragnov's siege of Jibral. After Dragnov is forced to retreat, Salinas arrives, having broken out of prison and stolen the Extra Seven. After taking the Extra Seven from Salinas, Delphinium kills him and returns to Logi to deliver the documents on the battleship Norg. Later, Delphinium arrives in the city of Coreed, where she learns that Homeron has been hired to track down the Extra Seven. She confronts Homeron in a bar and attempts to use her shadow to kill him, but he warns her against it, noting that even she would have a difficult time escaping Coreed after killing him. Realizing that he is correct, Delphinium leaves, sparing Homeron's life for the time being. Hearing of the commotion in the area of Castle De La Testa, Delphinium realizes that Homeron is attempting to obtain information on her and the Extra Seven from the Gran Kingdom database. Delphinium breaks into the base and reaches the computer room, however Homeron manages to cloak himself and trick Delphinium into thinking he has already left. Irritated, Delphinium leaves, having failed to kill Homeron once again. Following this, Delphinium receives orders to ensure that the crew of the Norg is killed in the war between Gran Kingdom and Sabalu, so as to prevent Homeron from tracking the Extra Seven to Logi. After locating the Norg's crash site, Delphinium heads there and confronts Homeron for the final time. Homeron, having learned of Logi's involvement, attempts to send a messenger fly to Zola with this information, however Delphinium notices and destroys the fly before using her shadow to mortally wound Homeron just as Shu, Jiro, and Marumaro arrive. Shu attempts to attack Delphinium, however Delphinium easily blocks the attack and flees, believing the crew of the Norg to be dead. Delphinium returns to Logi's ship, where she stands guard over the extra seven during Zola's group's attack. When Bouquet uses her invisibility to steal the Extra Seven, Delphinium is able to detect her and chase her. Delphinium is just barely able to recover the Extra Seven from Bouquet as Logi's ship takes off and flies to safety. After this, Delphinium begins helping Logi translate the Extra Seven, as well as acting as a caretaker to Gilliam, who was severely injured by Zola during the battle. When it becomes clear that Zola's group has managed to obtain a copy of the Extra Seven, Delphinium decides to take matter into her own hands. Recognizing that the still-injured Gillam desires revenge against Zola for the deaths of Todd and Bishop, Delphinium provides him with Black Shadow Type 3's sends him to attack Zola's group. Delphinium later expresses shock upon learning of Nene's death, and even more so when Logi declares war on Gran Kingdom. Though Delphinium pretends to go along with Logi's plans, she attempts to assassinate him in the middle of the night while he is asleep. The attempt fails and Delphinium is forced to flee as Schneider and Andropov arrive to investigate the source of the disturbance. Delphnium then begins working to track down Deathroy. Eventually, Delphinium learns that Zola has imprisoned Deathroy at the sealed grounds and arrives to find Zola's group doing battle with Logi, Schneider, and Andropov. Interrupting the battle, Delphinium frees Deathroy and unleashes Chimera. With all seven shadows of light now gathered, the container imprisoning the Darkness rises, and Delphnium is forced to watch in horror as Zola tricks Shu into unsealing the Darkness, and then disappears into the darkness. After the battle, Delphinium overhears Jiro's story about his first meeting with Zola, and chastises him for his comments about her not seeming suspicious, attempting to convince him and the others to accept the fact that Zola had been using them from the start. Ultimately, Delphinium fails to convince them, and leaves. Now consumed with defeating Zola and stopping the Darkness, Delphinium realizes that the other soldiers of light will need Deathroy, and by extension her, in order to reseal the Darkness. Delphinium goes to Logi's airship to offer an alliance, but upon arrival, finds Logi and Shu fighting over who will get to lead the new alliance. Delphinium breaks up the fight, scolding both Shu and Logi for their childishness, convincing them to put aside their differences and work together. Following this, they all return to a Rosekstan base, where they await Logi's workers to finish creating a badge that will allow them to survive inside the Darkness. After the badges are completed, Delphinium and the other board a Rosekstan airship that will take them into the Darkness. While awaiting their arrival, Delphinium retreats to her room to take a shower. Coming out of the shower, Delphinium finds herself face-to-face with Shu, who intends to kill her to avenge Homeron, since they technically only need Deathroy. However, before the two can square off, the ship is attacked and they both run to the bridge to prepare to disembark. Delphinium, Shu, Logi, Kluke, Jiro, Bouquet, Marumaro, Schneider, and Andropov all exit the ship while the captain sacrifices himself as a distraction to the dark army that attacked the ship. The group begins to progress towards the Sealed Grounds, but are almost immediately attacked by two shadows. Caught off guard by the attack, Delphinium is nearly killed, however Shu tackles her to the ground at the last minute, saving her life. Surprised, Delphinium questions why Shu would save her, to which Shu replies that they do need her and offers his hand. Grinning, Delphinium takes his hand and he helps her to her feet. The group then continues on their way, easily defeating any shadows in their path, and, though they bicker, their teamwork improves tremendously. Eventually they arrive at a massive set of gates, where they are attacked by the Gatekeepers of Darkness. The group struggles against the two monster, which are much stronger than anything they've faced up to this point, however Delphinium and the others are able to make it through the gates thanks to a distraction provide by Logi, Schneider, and Andropov. Logi then joins Delphinium and the others, while Schneider and Andropov remain behind to fight the Gatekeepers. At last, Delphinium and the others arrive at the Sealed Grounds, where they find Zola waiting for them. Delphinium sits by as Shu questions Zola as to whether this was her intention all alon g. After Zola confirms that she never though of Shu and the others as friends, Delphinium flies into a rage and attacks Zola, but is blocked. She attempts to use her shadow to attacks Zola from behind, but is repelled and thrown backwards. After Shu's badge is destroyed and he is consumed by the Darkness, Delphinium and the others rise and attempt to attack Zola again, but this proves futile as Zola destroys Jiro's badge this time. Delphinium and the others attempt one final attack,but Zola easily destroys all of their badges, and they are all consumed by darkness. Delphinium drifts alone in the Darkness until Shu's voice eventually reaches her and gives her the will to continue fighting. Delphinium and the others return to the Sealed Grounds, now able to remain in the Darkness without the badges. While Shu fights Zola, Delphinium and the others battle the shadows to keep them from interfering, and to clear a path to the altar. After Shu defeats Zola, Delphinium and the others run to the altar and begin sealing the Darkness, however they quickly realize that they don't possess the power to do so. Shu then instructs them to pour every last drop of power into sealing the Darkness, despite the fact that doing so will cause them to lose their shadows. Even after all this however, they still find themselves just short of completing the sealing process. A physical manifestation of the Darkness appears and taunts them for their lack of power, however Shu insists that they have to ignore it and continue pushing harder. Just as it seems they will not be able to finish the seal, Zola appears and sacrifices herself, providing the last bit of energy needed to seal the Darkness. After the Darkness is sealed, Delphinium and the others find Zola's headband on the ground, and mourn her death in silence. After this, Delphinium leaves with Deathroy. Shadow Delphinium's shadow is a three-headed hydra/beetle-like creature whose legs Delphinium can partially bring out to defend herself. It shoots out laser beams from its mouth as a second attack.It is a false shadow like killer bat, not an artificial one from Nene. When she rescues Deathroy, Delphinium uses him to summon Chimera. Appearance In season 1 she has fair skin and long lavender hair that comes down to her waist. She has blue eyes and wears an odd piece of clothing with a white pearl necklace around her throat. Around her waist is a pink belt. When Deathroy shares body with her he floats just above her left shoulder. Trivia *Delphinium's hairstyle is similar to Launch in Dragonball Universe and hair color resembles Trunk's in Dragonball Universe. *She is just like Zangya both in hair and eyes. They both were henchwomen. Zangya has orange hair while Delphinium's hair is lavender. *She like the version of Blaze The Cat from the Sonic Universe. they both have same hairstyle. Both have different powers & abilities. Category:Characters Category:Female